Batman Does Something Stupid
by Wasber
Summary: Do I need to say anything? . . . Oneshot may add more. T for Language


**Batman does something Stupid**

**Do I really need to explain...**

**Published: 09-04-13**

**Edited: 10/20/2013**

**One shot by Wasber**

There was a sudden crash from the Javelin bays as a man stalked to through the watchtower looking very, very pissed. This man had a long black overcoat and a slayer's hat on his brow, not containing the shoulder length wavy black hair. Being dragged behind him were three children; one with emerald green eyes and perpetually messy black hair. Behind him was a slightly older and taller boy with spiky blond hair and a mischievous smirk on his face. And lastly was the oldest of the boys but middle in height between them with blood red hair and a uncaring expression on his face. Men and women alike jumped and fled to the nearest corner at the look of rage on the man's face.

Leaving the Javelin docks and making his way to the origin room, command central for the seven original leaguers, the man passed the common room where he saw an old acquaintance. "OI Jason." Jason as it turns out is Jason Blood also known as The Demon Etrigan. The man was wearing a brown suit and had a streak of white through his black and red hair.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" hoping that for the love of god he wouldn't end up destroying the station because of some idiot. The other members of the Justice league looked at the man that had just entered and wondered how he knew the old recluse. Jason looked however at the face of rage on the mans face and shivered even Etrigan never wish to mess with the man known across many worlds, universes, and Dimensions as The Midnight Shadow Dragon.

"I need you to watch my great grandsons while I tear a bat a new one for his screw up this time." Jason nodded his acknowledgement and made a motion for the children to sit at his table while the MUCH older man continued his movement towards the origin room and his prey. Now puzzled the Leaguers in the room watch as he stalks away and Jason releases a breath he did not know he was holding and begins searching for any alcohol in the vicinity.

Then Supergirl walked up and asked Jason the question most of the occupants wanted to know "Who was that Blood?"

"That girlie was The Midnight Shadow Dragon, and Batman it seems has pissed him off." Silence permeated the entire room.

"Wait that's the man who made Darkside with one hand kneel before him?!"

"Yes."

"Why did he go after Darkside" asked the ever inquisitive Huntress

"The idiot threatened to tear his family piece by piece if he did not submit to him and follow his every command and will."

"And now Bats has him after his ass?"

"Yup."

"Damn I'm glad I'm not him right now." The sentiment of most of the room was also very glad not to be in the Batman's boots or in that room in general.

**Back with Shadow.**

Shadow reached the door and punched the door making it crumple like tin metal against his fist. "OI BATSY get your ass over here now!" He entered the room to see the stunned faces of the original seven Leaguers.

"Shadow-sensei what happen?" asked a very stoic but confused Batman.

"Now Bruce did I not leave my Great Grandchildren in your care for only six hours today?"

"Yes What happened? I left them due to League Business with Alfred and Selina."

"You left them with Selina Kyle also known as the reformed thief known as Catwoman?"

"Yes? . . . " Hoping to god that nothing bad had happened to either the boys, Alfred or Selina.

"Did you know that she went to meet with her friend Pamela Isley?"

"No . . ." Now fearing the worse.

"Yes and when I arrived to the manor I found it empty. I then followed a trace I have in the necklaces. I arrived at Arkham Asylum to see Alfred waiting at the Car and upon entering I was lead to the Maximum security wing. And what do I find KIller Croc with Harry on his head and Garra and Naruto on his knees and them discussing Pranks and Plants along with information gathering with THE JOKER AND POISON IVY."

"Well shit. . . "

"Yes shit. You know i have half of a mind to bring their mothers back to wreak havoc on you." at this Batman pales drastically. The Flash aka Wally West notices this and asks out loud "Ummm Bruce how bad are these women to scare you."

"Wally let me tell you something first all three women are redheads, now Naruto's mother can wield a sword so well that Deathstroke would piss his pants, then Gaara's mother was stronger than Wonder Woman, and finally there is Harry's mother who is a witch that was on par and sometimes above Dr. Fate. Now imagine that you have just screwed up as badly as i have and make them angry."

All the male occupants in the room winced and cringed at the mere thought of three red-haired women mad at them but women with those skills and abilities just meant plain old OUCH. Then Flash asked "Back From where?"

Batman turned to his comrade and said seriously "Being Dead."

"What!? He can do that?!"

"Yes, Yes I can."

"Crap. So is that the reason he is feared."

"A part, actually a big part but still just a part."

"Any last words Bruce?"

"Can you make sure I will be able to have kids after this?"

"Seriously man . . . No I can't do that not with these women."

"Wait, Before I go where are they right now?"

"I left them with Jason Blood."

"You left two demon containers with a demon and expect nothing crazy to happen?"

"Ohh I expect it to happen because Jason will be trying his damnedest to make sure they aren't hurt."

"And how will that make Crazy not happen?" Shadow just stared at him like he was a complete Idiot.

"Nevermind its your family."

"Well it time for the punishment."

And so Batman was in traction for the next six months recovering physically but mentally he never did. Always shying away from people with red hair particularly women to his great embarrassment.

**Yes I know weird but this was written really fast and without any planning on my part to do it. Thanks and away I go.**


End file.
